opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Holcobunus
Holcobunus Roewer, 1910 is a large genus in the family Sclerosomatidae, subfamily Gagrellinae. The generic pertinence of most of its species is unsure. Taxonomy *''Holcobunus'' Roewer, 1910:162 *''Garleppa'' Roewer, 1912:56 (syn. Ringuelet, 1954) *''Sympathica'' Mello-Leitão, 1933:101 (syn. Tourinho & Kury, 2001) *''Paratamboicus'' Mello-Leitão, 1940:97 (syn. Tourinho & Kury, 2001) Type species *''Holcobunus nigripalpis'' Roewer, 1910 (by original designation) Species "Remarks: Both species from Brazilian Atlantic Forest (including the type species) form a very homogeneous group and probably constitute a monophyletic unit. Generic placement of species distributed outside this domain is questionable and will await on a review of those species and of other South American genera." (Tourinho & Kury 2001) "Species of Brazilian Atlantic Forest included – Holcobunus bicornutus Mello-Leitão and Holcobunus nigripalpis Roewer." (Tourinho & Kury 2001) * Holcobunus albianus Mello-Leitão, 1944:13 - Brazil * Holcobunus bicornutus Mello-Leitão, 1940:? - Brazil * Holcobunus bogotensis Roewer, 1953:249 - Colombia * Holcobunus chilensis Piza, 1942:389 - Chile (?) elsewhere as Brazil, but Chile (Loc.?) in [[Roewer], 1953] * Holcobunus cinctus Roewer, 1953 - Colombia * Holcobunus conspersus Roewer, 1953:248 - Bolivia * Holcobunus dentatus ''Roewer, 1910:164 - Brazil * ''Holcobunus dubius Ringuelet, 1960:224 Argentina * Holcobunus geniculatus Mello-Leitão, 1938:335 - Brazil * Holcobunus granulatus (Roewer, 1912) - Bolivia * Holcobunus iguassuensis ''Mello-Leitão, 1935:367 - Brazil * ''Holcobunus insperatus (H. Soares, 1972) - Brazil * Holcobunus laevis Ringuelet, 1960:225 Argentina * Holcobunus littoralis Mello-Leitão, 1938:336 - Brazil * Holcobunus marmoratus Mello-Leitão, 1938:334 - Brazil * Holcobunus metallicus Roewer, 1953:248 - Bolivia (Illimani) * Holcobunus mexicanus Roewer, 1953 - Mexico (Tampico) * Holcobunus misionicus Ringuelet, 1959 - Argentina * Holcobunus nigripalpis Roewer, 1910 - Brazil * Holcobunus riedeli Starega, 1970:3 - Cuba * Holcobunus segadasi Mello-Leitão, 1949:1 - Brazil * Holcobunus tenuis Roewer, 1953 - Honduras * Holcobunus tocantinus Roewer 1953:246 - Brazil (Tocantins - Cametá) * Holcobunus trochanteralis Roewer 1953:246 - Brazil (Tocantins - Cametá) * Holcobunus unicolor (Loman, 1902) - Bolivia * Holcobunus unifasciatus Roewer 1910:166 - Colombia See also Prionomma unicolor Loman 1902:178 [F; in Holcobunus: Roewer 1910:167; Bolivia] Diagnosis From Tourinho & Kury (2001) *(1) eye mound dorsally armed with low spines with points either sharp or blunt, located on its anterior half or arranged in two parallel rows. *(2) first proximal nodule closer to the base of the femora (0.1-0.3/0.1-0.15/0.1-0.4/0.1-0.3 of the femur length). *(3) Lateral margins of supracheliceral lamina crenulate. *(4) Dorsal scute in male trapezoid with posterior margin convex, in female markedly pyriform. *(5) Pedipalpal tibia sinuous at base (Figs.12, 21). *(6) Femoral nodule formula: 2/5-6/2/2-3. *(7) Winglets (collapsible sacs) uniform narrow (longer than wide) along all its extension, borders undulated; anterior part in ventral view folding ventrally to form collar (Figs.31, 33). *(8) Truncus strongly sinuous dorsoventrally, slightly bent without forming definite angle at glans (Fig.27). *(9) Glans globous, stylus long (40% of glans length) (Figs.28, 32). *Character states 7-9 are unknown for H. bicornutus. Character states 2,4 and 5 are putative synapomorphies for the genus Holcobunus. Notes Location: South America, with extralimital species from Mexico, Honduras, and Colombia, Bolivia, and others needing revision. Tourinho & Kury, 2001 (on p. 9) say for Holcobunus iguassuensis ''Mello-Leitão, 1935 "is surely a member of the ''Pectenobunus ''Roewer, 1910/''Acropiliops ''Mello-Leitão 1933 assemblage". Also, ''Holcobunus dentatus ''Roewer, 1910 was included in a list of "eight species are probably most closely related to the hitherto monotypic ''Jussara ''Mello-Leitão, 1935", but was not transferred in Tourinho-Davis & Kury, (2003). Tourinho-Davis 2004 discusses the possible placement of ''Holcobunus luteipalpis Roewer, 1910 in Abaetuba, concluding that re-examination of that type specimen is required. Literature References Category:Genera Category:Neotropical Category:South America Category:Fauna of Brazil Category:Fauna of Colombia Category:Article stubs Category:Fauna of Chile